


Mini Sagas

by Turtle (Hakor_the_Egyption_Pharoah)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Ghosts, Other, Spirits, Spiritual, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakor_the_Egyption_Pharoah/pseuds/Turtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini saga is a writing challenge in which you write an entire story in exactly 50 words. Nor more, no less. This is a series of mini-sagas about Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura. Enjoy! Oh, and please review. I appreciate any comments or constructive criticisms :)</p><p>This is dedicated to FrostInTheWarren, who introduced me to the site. Thanks Frosty!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrostInTheWarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostInTheWarren/gifts).



Saga I

Fugaku, with his worn leather boots, fur hat, and flintlock musket, had been tracking the rabid bear since before dawn.

Now, the sun was cradled between the peaks of two pine-covered mountains, and he headed back to his wife and two boys, unsuccessful.

But the bear had beaten him home.

.

.

.

.

.

There are more to come. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! :)


	2. Saga II

Saga II

"Wake up!"

"Go away, Sasuke."

"But Itachi, it's snowing! And mom said we have the day off! Let's play!"

"Is it still morning?"

"Of course!"

"Come back when the sun is between the mountains."

"Itachi!"

"Alright, alright. Let's go."

"Yay! We can make snowmen and snow angels and snowballs and…"

.

.

.

.

.

I hope you enjoyed them! Please comment! :)


	3. Saga III

Saga III

An unnatural sound roused her.

Sakura got up, slid on her boots, grabbed her shotgun, and stepped onto the porch.

In the snow, two boys played.

Their feet left no tracks, their hands left no marks, and the blood dripping from their wounds left no stains.

But their laughter rang.

.

.

.

.

.

I hope you enjoyed them! Please comment! :)


End file.
